Qui serra la roue du carrosse?
by Hiromichi
Summary: Hey hey, voilà voilà un petit OS, sur ben Nobuta wo Produce, Akira se pose des questions Shuuji lui répond en partie, et l'autre partie est comblée par Nobuta.


**Disclamer:** Ben les personnages ne sont pas à moi que l'idée

**Genre:** Amour, amitié

**Autres:** Mon premier OS (ou histoire en général) sur un drama, mais bon, j'espère ne pas avoir trop changer les personnages original. Enfin bon, pour les couples c'est pas trop dur (encore que...)

Et je ne voulais pas non plus faire un truc trop long.

* * *

- BOUAHHHhhhh

- Akira, calme toi on arrive bientôt.

- Hum... m'ennuie, t'es sur qu'elle dira rien?

- Tchh, ça fait deux mois qu'on ne la plus vue, on peut faire cet effort de passer pour les vacances , non?

- Voui...

- Akira?

- Hum?

-Lâche moi le bras. T'as vraiment l'air d'un gamin de deux ans et demi qui a peur de perdre la main de sa mère.

- mais j'ai peur.

- C'est ça.

- Maiheu, qui a payé les tickets de bus??

- Ok je me tais.

Il leur fallut encore une bonne heure pour arriver en ville, arriver devant la lycée, ils respirent une bouffée d'air bien que polluer, cela leur fait du bien, ils sont heureux de revenir dans ce lieux remplis de souvenir, d'amitié et de stupidité. Cela leur fait un peu bizarre de voir à quel point ce lycée leur à manquer.

- Bon on y va?

- Mais imagine qu'on tombe sur son beau-père.

- Nan mais si c'est pour chouiner toute les deux minutes t'aurais du me laisser venir seul.

- Hum....

- Qu'est ce qui y'a?? T'es encore amoureux d'elle??

- Nan nan, mais voilà quoi.

- Akira, dis moi ce qui te tracasse. On pourrai envisager des choses.

- Je veux pas....

- Comment ça tu veux pas?? C'est comme je l'ai dis, tu n'aurais pas du venir.

- Humm.... bon, on y va?? sinon on n'arrivera après la nuit.

Akira lui fit un sourire éclatant de façon à cacher sa gène, puis lui sauta sur les épaules ce qui fit vacillait le petit Shuuji, qui en rigolant passa ses bras autour des jambes de son ami pour bien le tenir sur son dos. Akirs lui posa sa tête sur l'épaule droite de Shuuji avec un sourire béat, et appuya un peu sur ses jambes pour le faire avancer comme un cheval.

- Hé ben hé ben, tranquille à ce que je vois.

- kon kon, on y go maintenant.

- Si elle explose pas de rire en nous voyant comme ça, c'est qu'on a raté notre boulot.

Avec un peu de difficulté, Shuuji arriva à monter les marches de l'immeuble de Nobuta, arriver devant la porte, ses deux mains étant bloquer, Akira détacha un des siens de son cou et fit trois petit coup sur la porte.

Ils attendrirent une bonne dizaine de minute avant que la porte ne s'ouvre pour laisser transparêtre un homme ayant la quarantaine, qu'ils avaient déjà apperçue au festival du lycée. Les cheveux noir un peu dégarnis, des lunettes sur le nez, les yeux un peu froncés.

- C'est pour?

En voyant cet homme, les deux amis perdirent leur sourire pour se transformer en gê Akira descendit du dos de Shuuji.

- Heu.. Akira et Shuuji, on est venu voir Nobut... Nobuko.

- AH, désoler, mais vous arrivez en retard, elle est partie en début d'après midi pour .... elle m'a dit retrouvé des connaissances.

- ..... Excusez nous alors, on va pas vous embêtez plus longtemps.

L'homme referma la porte, et nos deux compères redescendirent les escaliers en silence pour marcher jusqu'au parc.

- AHHHHH on aurai du y penser.

- hum je crois aussi.

Le soleil se couchait rapidement dans le ciel.

- On fait quoi? Si on prends chemin inverse on arrivera à la maison, enfin j'arriverai chez moi vers une heure du mat.

- VOUIIII autant en profiter. On va aller chez mon oncle, veux manger.

Shuuji acquisa d'un mouvement de tête et d'un sourire, ils marchèrent tranquille vers le petit habitacle de l'oncle, qui fut surpris de leur venus mais super content aussi, ils discutèrent un bon moment plein de fous rire, jusqu'à que le téléphone d'Akira et Shuuji sonnèrent avec quelques secondes d'intervalles. Les deux regardèrent alors, ils avaient reçus le même message de la par de Nobuta, qui disait en quelques lignes:

_On aurait du s'appeller, mais je suis contente que vous ayez eu la même idée que moi._

Sur le message de Shuuji il était rajouté:

_Ça te gêne pas si je reste chez toi?? ton petit frère ne voulais plus me laisser partir. _

Il lui répond alors positivement, puis avec Akira, ils montent sur la genre de terrasse.

- Nobuta dort chez moi.

- Hum... j'ai eu peur qu'elle revienne ici à cet heure.

- Akira?? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?

Les deux s'étalent sur la rembarde pour regarder la ville.

- Rien, rien, je pense.

- Ce qui est rare, mais ne n'aime pas alors quand tu penses.

Il sourit et tourne son visage d'un air plutôt perplexe vers son ami.

- Et pourquoi ???

- Tu es moins mignon quand tu ne gesticules pas dans tout les sens comme un bébé.

- Pffff et dire que tu voulais que je me comporte en lycéen responsable dans le bus.

- Pas tord.

Shuuji plongea alors son regard dans celui d'Akira.

- Shuuji, tu sais que j'étais amoureux de Nobuta?

- Oui et?

- Je pense que je le suis toujours.

- Ah.....

- Mais je pense aussi être amoureux de toi.

- Hein??

- Je vous aime tout les deux d'une façon extrême, ça fait même un peu peur, car je jalouse à penser que tu la préfères à moi et je jalouse à penser qu'elle te préfères à moi.....

- ...............

- Je suis égoïste?

- Un peu, bien que je ne pense pas de cette façon. Mais si tu veux, je peux t'aimer plus que Nobuta, si ça peux te faire plaisir.

- Tu... tu... Pourquoi?

- Car c'est grace à toi qu'on est tous les trois amis et soudés, sans toi il n'y aurait rien eu. Et pour ça, je ferrai des pieds et des mains pour toi.

Pour lui prouver ses dires, il s'approcha d'Akira qui semblait assez mal à l'aise. Puis avec une infime douceur, il pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes qui tremblaient légè put ensuite souffler un léger merci pour allèrent se coucher.

..................................................................................................................................................

Le lendemain, ils étaient rentrés le plus tôt possible pour pouvoir voir Nobuta, ils étaient couvert de sueur en arrivant devant la porte de l'appartement de la famille Kiritani. Shuuji ouvrit la porte rapidement. Koji et son père étaient déjà levés, préparant le dèjeuner tranquille.

- Nobuta est encore là??

- Oui oui, elle dort encore, une vraie marmotte.

Akira alla s'écraser sur le canapé avec la brique de lait qu'il avait attrapé sur la table à la main. Il but quelques longues gorgés.

- Ouff, j'ai crut qu'on allait la loupé.

............

Vers midi, on entendit alors du bruit de la chambre d'amis, puis Nobuta arrive. Sans lui laisser le temps de faire un mouvement pour saluer les deux nouveaus venus, Akirs lui sauta presque dessus et l'embrassa sous le regards surpris.. ben de tous à par Shuuji.

- Je t'aime. Lui déclara t'il.

- Heu.. beuh.. Moi aussi.

Puis elle jeta un oeil à Shuuji, Akira la lâcha, elle s'approcha alors de son autre meilleur ami, et l'embrassa aussi.

- Je.. je t'aime aussi.

Elle bégayait un peu se qui fit sourire de plus belle les deux amis. Koji et le père de Shuuji regardaient eux toujours la scène mé l'a prit alors dans ses bras. Et luis répondit tous sourire.

- Moi aussi.

Et la ré embrassa. Akira s'approcha des deux. Prit par le col Shuuji et posa un baiser dout comme de la soie sur les lèvres de Shuuji. Koji se dit que c'était leur problème s'ils voulaient commencer une relation à trois et se remit à mastiquer son repas du midi tranquille.


End file.
